The Godless One
by Chronos Astral
Summary: He sought fun. He sought control. He sought chaos. He sought conflict. He sought the Host Club. He sought Haruhi. HostsxHaruhi
1. The Sarcastic One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_**"The Godless One"  
**by Chronos Astral_

_**Prologue - The Sarcastic One**_

* * *

Ouran High School, a prestigious school built upon the extravagant foundations supplied by the very social class that attended it. Very few educational establishments could come close to its level of sophistication and repute. It was said to have bred many exceptionally well-educated and well-groomed minds that have come to run or found the many successful businesses and corporations of this time. The campus itself was a million-dollar gift of architecture and design, further pronouncing its cultured level of education, financial amenity, and emphasis of a good learning environment.

Truthfully, the school was more of a luxury for the children of the rich than an actual educational institution. The school part was there as a necessity.

As many of the students that attend the school are more than likely to succeed their businesses anyway, Ouran, to them, is more of a drawl though somewhat enjoyable stepping stone towards an already prepared path to financial success. The need for educational attainment was but a small imperative before they were allowed to seek their gold in the higher castes of society. Hell, they didn't even need to be an exceptional student just as long as they passed. For them, it was just smooth luxurious sailing from then 'til graduation.

The one exception being Fujioka Haruhi, of course. The only lower class student in her entire batch - the entire _school_ in fact, scholarship honor student, and a girl who has had to cope with the kind of daily chaos that could drive hardened generals insane. Let's not forget that she was also coerced into cross-dressing and act as a boy for the entirety of her school years and also to work as a male host with the Host Club, the very club whose activities and members seem to take a sadistic pleasure in making the poor girl's life spiraling mad. In fact, the very school itself seemed to be conspiring against her just for the pleasure of watching her tear her hair out in frustration and roaring her annoyance to her mother in heaven.

Life was just unfair.

Introductions aside, we shift scenes to the darkened room of our resident avid otaku, Houshakuji Renge, the self-proclaimed manager and (debatably) number one fan of the Host Club. Said eccentric brunette made it a somewhat unhealthy habit to leave the lights off as she stared into the computer screen, the only source of illumination within the room. Chocolate eyes danced from icon to icon on her desktop, multi-tasking between playing her new Dating Simulation Game and chatting on Yare! Messenger. Thus was a life of a typical otaku.

**Logging in as username: Moe-Seeker...**

**Welcome to Yare! Messenger.**

Few of her online friends were online at the moment, some of them sporting their own unique usernames that displayed their great love for Japanese media. One of the few online was a boy(?) that went by the username 'Onetsu', someone she'd met online as she surfed the web in search for the latest releases of her favorite visual novel games. Onetsu promised to provide her with the best sources and earliest premium releases of her favorite pastime in exchange for some currency to be delivered online. Renge happily agreed and she wasn't disappointed when she received what she desired and more. They stayed in contact and Renge found a friend in Onetsu, with her sharing her experiences in the Host Club and Ouran in general with him.

**Opening chat with Friend: 'Onetsu'...**

**Connected.**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Good evening One-Two-sama!! :**

**_Onetsu_: I've told you already that its pronounced O-NE-TSU. Syllabicate with Japanese would you?**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Sorry! It's just that you spelled it in English! I thought it was pronounced that way! XP**

**_Onetsu_: Whatever... What do you want? I'm eating...**

**_Moe-Seeker_: How could you be eating and chatting at the same time?**

**_Onetsu_: With the god-given gift of having TWO hands that can do TWO DIFFERENT THINGS at the SAME TIME... That, and many years of practice.**

**_Moe-Seeker_: You're so funny, One-Two-sama!! XD**

**_Onetsu: _Haha. I know. Hilarious. It's pronounced O-ne-tsu... Go away now.**

The eccentric brunette was blissfully unaware of her friend's apparent apathetic attitude towards her. Although, she didn't seem to mind all that much anyway.

**_Moe-Seeker_: Oooh! But I haven't told you about my day yet! I had such a wonderful time! X**

**_Onetsu:_ Oh? Do tell. Not like you're going to shut up about it until you do...**

**_Moe-Seeker:_ I and the Host Club went on a picnic together! I've never been to a picnic before so I was really excited! It's supposed to be a commoner activity where you sit in the grass and eat food with your friends! It sounded unsanitary at first, but it was actually a lot of fun!**

**_Onetsu:_ Riveting... I can't tell you how absolutely fascinating this is... No, really, you should see my face right now. It's beaming with joy and rapture... No sarcasm whatsoever...**

If there had been sarcasm in that statement, Renge didn't catch it. If she'd heard her friend speak it in her face, she might have, but it was doubtful. But then she realized...

**_Moe-Seeker:_ Oh Gosh! I never told you about the Host Club, have I!?**

**_Onetsu:_ Gee... You'd think that after going on and on and dreadfully on about this 'Host Club' since the 2 weeks we've been chatting, you'd have figured out that I have no idea who they are...**

**_Moe-Seeker:_ I'm so sorry! All this time I thought you knew! D:**

**_Onetsu:_ Don't feel too bad. I wasn't really listening to what you were saying anyway.**

**_Moe-Seeker_: I'll upload some pictures from the picnic so you can get acquainted!**

**_Onetsu: _No. Really. It's not necessary. Read: I. Do. Not. Care. Exclamation Point.**

**Moe-Seeker is now uploading HostPicnic.zip...**

**_Onetsu:_ Where's the block button on this damn thing...?**

**HostPicnic.zip is finished uploading!**

**_Moe-Seeker_: It's done! Open it! Open it! XD**

**_Onetsu: _Alright already...**

With a few clicks, a pixilated image slowly loaded onto the screen revealing a recently taken photograph of a vast garden area. In it is a somewhat picturesque picnic scene with a mat laid out in the grass with various foodstuffs and drinks resting atop of it. The people in the picture looked to be an eccentric bunch and pretty much all of them, with the exception of Renge, were very handsome specimens of the male gender. A tall and foreign-looking blond was fussing over a short effeminate brunette that was being sandwiched between two orange-haired twins. The twins had a sly grin on their faces as they watched the blond throw a tantrum. The short one caught up in all of it looked to be indifferent to their fight if not slightly annoyed as he continued to snack on the food set before them. Gorging himself on sweets was what looked to be a little blond boy with an adorable face and stuffed bunny in his arms. Beside him was a rather tall and stoic-looking teen who seemed to settle for drinking tea. Then there was the raven-haired bespectacled man who seemed impassive to the goings-on as he scribbled into a black notebook. And finally, there was Renge who was taking up a portion of the picture as she held the camera towards herself and the Hosts as she took a snapshot of the scene.

**_Onetsu: _You're cuter than I thought.**

Renge colored slightly at the compliment.

**_Onetsu:_ Who's that weird-looking girl holding up the camera?**

Flattery turned to outrage.

**_Moe-Seeker_: That would be me! D:**

**_Onetsu: _Seriously? Then who's that girl with brown hair that's eating the bread?**

The girl paused a moment, confused as to whom he was referring to. Looking closely at the picture, the only one that happened to be eating was the petite brown-haired boy with big chocolate brown eyes.

**_Moe-Seeker_: Haruhi-kun? That's a boy, silly! **

**_Onetsu: _You're kidding. A boy that girly-looking?**

**_Moe-Seeker_: He does look a lot like a girl, doesn't he? That's why he's the perfect uke!**

**_Onetsu: _'Uke'?**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Never you mind! **

**_Onetsu: _Alright. Whatever.**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Ah, yes! Introductions! The taller blond is Tamaki Suoh, the 'King' of the Host Club. The one in the glasses is Kyouya Ohtori, the Vice President. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Sorry, I can't tell which one is which XP). Believe it or not the one that looks like a little boy is actually a senior in our school, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and is also a martial arts expert. We just call him Hunny-senpai (Isn't he adorable!? XD)! The tall one beside him is Takashi Morinozuka. We call him Mori-senpai. Then there's Haruhi Fujioka, as I've already told you about. And finally, there's me! Renge Houshakuji! The manager of the Host Club!**

Renge couldn't help but burst into her trademark haughty laughter, even if her friend couldn't hear her. Not that he'd pay attention even if he could as his thoughts were focused elsewhere...

* * *

"Mason..."

The large silhouette of a man crept in the dark before his master, who was sitting before the screen of his laptop, the only source of illumination in the entire room. In the smaller man's hands were a half-eaten sandwich, tuna to be exact and on the screen was an uploaded picture of a simple picnic gathering. To the viewer, however, it was a little more than that. He noticed a deeper meaning to the actions of each in the picture, and finally, an oddity...

"Does that..."

The owner of the laptop pointed at the picture, or rather, the boy in the middle of it. Big brown eyes, petite and slender frame, short brown hair, and wearing a casual attire of a loose-fitting plain yellow shirt and form-fitting jeans.

"... look like a boy to you?"

The only response was a slow shake of a head.

He grinned.

"That's what I thought..."

He turned his attention back to his 'friend'...

**_Moe-Seeker_: You can call me Renge from now on! You already know my real name! XD**

**_Onetsu_: Okay then. Renge...**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Yes?**

**_Onetsu_: Tell me more of this Fujioka Haruhi...**

* * *

Renge had been taken by surprise. Had her new friend taken a special interest in Haruhi? In the back of her mind, her Moe-dar started to flicker to life.

**_Moe-Seeker_: Oh? Are you interested in Haruhi-kun?**

**_Onetsu_: I suppose you could say that.**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Really!? How Moe! 3**

**_Onetsu_: Eh? What?**

**_Moe-Seeker_: Oh nothing! What would you like to know?**

* * *

"Brr..."

Fujioka Haruhi hugged herself in warmth as she shivered, a grim scowl on her face. Her father, the redheaded crossdresser that was Fujioka Ryoji, or 'Ranka' as he was called at work, hovered over her with fatherly concern.

"Are you feeling alright, Haruhi!? Did you catch a cold!?"

"I'm fine, tou-san." She waved away his concerns.

'_Though I did feel like my soul was just sold to the devil..._'

* * *

A/N

Hello all! Still alive!! (And not updating my current fics, sorry!!)

Things have been pretty hectic around here, what with college coming up and all that.

Now here's a treat for you all. That's right. It's an OC fic with the OC being a _MALE, HETEROSEXUAL WITH NO PREVIOUS CLOSE TIES WITH ANY CHARACTER AND BEST OF ALL:_ **_NOT GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH ANY OTHER CHARACTER HERE!!_**

I figured that with all the OC fics out there that are a cut below than what a good fic should be like or blatant self-inserts and Mary-Sue spawns, I'd make my own with the OC being:

a) Male, which is already a great difference what with all the female OC's out there (that are eventually paired up with a canon character that's probably the author's most favored one).

b) Heterosexual, for in the small number of male OC's out there, a good percentage of them are homosexual (and are also eventually paired up with a canon character of author's choosing shudder)

c) Not related with any canon character. Not closely anyway. Internet buddies shouldn't count as being that close and Renge being a secondary character shouldn't make much of an impact (no offense to Renge and all Renge-lovers out there. I love you Renge, oh obscure and unappreciated secondary character)

d) Not paired with any other character. Because, seriously, it happens way too often and usually in weird uncharacteristic ways. If ever this OC is to take a love interest, it probably wouldn't be reciprocated.

For those of you that didn't get the One-Two-sama thing, it goes like this: Because Onetsu was spelled in English characters (and with Renge not being of complete Japanese upbringing) it was mistakenly pronounced literally as One-Two (pronounced Wan-Tsu).

For those of you waiting on me to update, I sincerely apologize!! Please be patient with me!!

Read and Review.

Chronos out.


	2. The Calm Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_**"The Godless One"  
**by Chronos Astral_

**_Chapter 1 - The Calm Before...  
_**

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi sat quietly as she studied, relishing in the peace and quiet of the vast Ouran garden. The brunette had initially thought of studying in the library, but dismissed the idea when she recalled that the libraries didn't enforce silence, thus making it hard for anyone to accomplish any studies. Instead, she opted for one of the usually unoccupied garden areas, planting herself on a bench underneath a large maple tree.

The girl was wearing the standard blue boy's uniform, something she had been extorted into doing by the Host Club so as to convince the student body that she was a boy, an extremely handsome one at that. Her brown hair had been cut and combed short and her petite body coupled with the uniform hid most of her femininity. Now she looked like a very androgynous boy, a reverse trap, if you will. Don't know what that is? Too bad. Moving on...

So immersed in her studies, Haruhi did not notice that, before her, a stranger approached.

"Excuse me..."

A deep droning voice addressed her, having her look up to the face of the one speaking.

A young man, about a year older than her, with an odd mop of light lime-colored neck-length hair and a large pair of rectangular spectacles that framed his narrow green eyes. His mouth formed a bored scowl upon his angular face, that would have him appear slightly intimidating had it not been for his somewhat short stature, looking to be only a few inches taller than her, not to mention his very thin-looking frame, visible through his casual attire.

After regarding him for a moment, in particular, the boy's presumably dyed hair, Haruhi responded. "Can I help you?"

The teen's eyes seemed to flicker lightly, walking closer to the girl with the same uncaring expression. He leaned closer, aligning his eyes with hers, making her scoot back a little in slight awareness. The stranger seemed to regard her a moment, squinting his eyes as if to get a better look. Haruhi looked unfazed though slightly confused at his behavior.

"You look a even more feminine up close..." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that,"

"Nothing. It's nothing," He said dismissively, backing away from her to give a bit of space. "I'm trying to enroll into the school but I'm having some trouble finding the Enrollment Office. Would you care to lead me to it, Haruhi-san?"

"You know my name?" She asked in slight wonder.

The lime-haired teen simply tapped at the cover of the book in her hands, reminding her of the label 'Property of Fujioka Haruhi'. "It's a bit uncommon for those of the upper-class to label their belongings. They'd simply buy a new book if ever they lost their old one." He droned.

"Well, I'm not one of the upper class," Haruhi corrected the stranger nonchalantly.

"Hm? Is that so?" The teen paused a moment, his eyes twinkling in fascination.

"It's also uncommon for one of the upper-class to dye their hair in a peculiar color," She retorted jokingly, recalling the one exception that involved the staged argument of two certain devilish twins.

"And what makes you think I'm one of the upper-class?" He threw back.

"You did say you were heading for the Enrollment Office, so it's highly likely."

"But then, if that were the case, as you said, then wouldn't it be more plausible for one such as I to have someone else doing the enrolling for me, seeing as I am of the upper-class? For all you know, I could be a scholarship student," The boy challenged with a satisfied smirk.

"Well," The girl paused a moment to point at the boy's watch. A Blancpain 1735. "Your expensive wristwatch gives you away," While Haruhi wasn't one to be interested in costly timepieces, much less easily identify them, the host club had once insisted that she wear one to give her a touch of class. Once they mentioned the watch's ridiculous price, she forcefully rejected them, afraid of damaging the watch and owing the club even more.

'_Why would a watch even cost so much in the first place?_' She thought.

The boy looked at his wrist and gave off a faint amused chuckle, realizing that he had been beaten. "Quite the observant one. Very well. I concede to your deductions."

"So why are you enrolling by yourself?"

"My father insisted that I needed the exercise," He shrugged dismissively. A lie, but she didn't need to know that. "I'm guessing you're a scholarship student, considering your claims and the fact that you have the uniform."

"Yes I am," Haruhi answered.

"Hmm..." He stroked his chin, all the more intrigued. "Let's save this conversation for another time then. I'm in a bit of a hurry,"

Haruhi glanced at her own wristwatch, noting the amount of time before the lunch period would end. "I have plenty of time on my hands," She stood up, gathering her books into one arm, and gave the boy a welcome smiled she'd perfected in the Host Club. "I'd be happy to escort you."

The teen nodded. "Please do," Obediently, he followed as she led the way.

"By the way," The girl-disguised-boy began, tilting her head in his direction as she walked. "I didn't get your name."

He gave a smile of his own. Unassuming and more for formality. "Hasegawa Tsuneo."

"Pleased to meet you Hasegawa-san," She nodded in acknowledgment and turned her attention back onto the way to the Enrollment Office, unaware of the same smile turning into a wide toothy smirk.

'_I'm starting to like you already..._'

* * *

A day later...

"-HOST CLUB PLUSHIES!!"

The shrill yell would have alarmed most people, but for the students that occupied the classroom of 2-A, it was a pretty common occurrence expected from one eccentric blond before homeroom started.

"Think of it, Kyouya! How marvelous it would be to sell our divine images to our adoring customers! Oh, the joy on their faces as they peer upon my visage in the form of an adorable doll!"

"Tamaki. You're yelling in my ear."

In his desk sat Ootori Kyouya, one of three possible successors of the Ootori business and the Host Club's unquestioned 'Shadow King'. The teen of short raven-black hair and intimidating bespectacled onyx eyes typed away at his sleek top-of-the-line PineApple laptop with his trademark expression of impassiveness, looking not in the least distracted by the frenzied ravings of his best friend.

The man standing before Kyouya and madly expounding on the idea of miniaturized stuffed versions of himself was Suoh Tamaki, son of the school's chairman and self-proclaimed 'King' of the Host Club. Tamaki flicked at his blond hair and closed his dashing purple eyes as he imagined the supposed bliss of each fair maiden to be blessed with a doll of his liking. He was, however, more focused on the absurd fantasy that his 'darling daughter', Haruhi, would be exuberant at the idea.

Tamaki was then surrounded by euphoria-induced glitter as he twirled at the thought, beaming in ecstasy. "Aah... My lovely daughter would be so happy! Perhaps she would like a special large version, just for her to enjoy!"

Kyouya had already taken note of the idea, but tuned out the rest of the blond's ramblings. The rest of the class were wise to do the same.

"-this class 2-A?"

The question from the doorway alerted the Shadow King's sharp ears, having him bring his attention to the source.

The classmate that had answered the door nodded his head. "Yes it is. Are you the new student?"

The newcomer ignored him and walked inside, noting briefly the stares of his new classmates, before turning his attention to an empty seat in the back. Majority seemed curious of his odd lime-green hair, but he paid them no mind as he continued to walk. Abruptly, a barrier came his way in the form of a handsome and taller boy.

"Hello, new student," Tamaki greeted with one of his award-winning 'make-them-swoon' smiles, his hand outstretched, expecting to meet the bespectacled newcomer's in a customary handshake. "I welcome you to class 2-A. My name is-"

"Annoying blond." He stated, then followed with a command. "Move."

Many a gasp was heard from the female portion of the class as Tamaki froze mid-sentence in stoned shock. The new student merely brushed past him, falling within speaking distance of one Ootori Kyouya.

"Hasegawa Tsuneo," Kyouya allowed himself a small smile when said boy stopped in acknowledgment to the name. "Son of Hasegawa Nobuo, head of the Hasegawa Law Firm."

Tsuneo shut his eyes without sparing the Shadow King a glance and nodded. "Ootori." He continued along his way, the other students giving him a wide berth as he passed them by and sat in his seat. He fished a Gamestation Portable™ from his pocket, and played with an apathetic frown.

At Kyouya's side, Tamaki crouched, eyeing both the new student and his best friend suspiciously. "You know him?"

"I've had a few dealings with his family before, but I haven't met him in person up until now."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes in a comical fashion and whispered. "He reeks of evil."

"I thought Nekozawa-san, Hikaru, and Kaoru reeked evil."

"That's a different evil! Nekozawa's is the evil of wicked arts! The twins' are of the devil's influence! 'His' is... _pure evil_!"

Tamaki stared at the the boy with the oddly-colored hair, peering closely at his bespectacled green eyes that seemed to flicker with the reflections of the screen of the GSP as he played the widely popular survival-horror game, Death Knell 4. To Tamaki, however, he saw death and destruction reflected in those glasses, monsters tearing through the flesh of the living with mad horrifying abandon.

"HE SHALL MURDER US ALL!!" Tamaki exclaimed to the entire class. Tsuneo twitched. The distracting noise had cost him the game.

* * *

"Renge?"

The mocha-haired girl turned her attention to the voice addressing her, a teen of shorter-than-average height and the lightest shade of lime-green hair. She had been waiting in the gardens of the Ouran campus for her online friend and visual novel provider. Could this be him? One way to be sure...

"One-two-sama?"

Tsuneo grit his teeth and put a palm to his face. "It's O-ne-ts- You know what? Never mind."

"It is you!" She cheered and giggled at his usual reaction. The otaku within her regarded the boy, of course, not missing the odd choice of hair dye, and she nodded in slight appraisal. "A few flaws here and there, but you have a good seme-uke combination."

"Eh?"

"Nothing!" The girl gushed unconvincingly. "You haven't told me your real name yet, you know?"

"It's Hasegawa Tsuneo." He answered, followed with a mumble. "I'm a little tired of having that name said through the entire story."

"I didn't quite catch that last part you said."

"It's nothing you need to know about. Ever."

"Alright then!" They walked along the stone roads in the vast garden, Tsuneo with his arms folded the entire time, and Renge remaining cheerful in spite of the boy's somewhat intimidating aura.

"So why the transfer to Ouran, Tsuneo-sama?"

To that question, he smiled a bit. "I was interested in this Host Club of yours. Their activities seem entertaining enough,"

Again, Renge's moe-dar beeped erratically, sparkles in her eyes as she looked at him. "_Reeaaalllyyy?_"

Tsuneo was taken aback by the action and was slightly perturbed. "Err... Yes..."

"How wonderful! Wonderful!" The otaku-girl jumped in place and squealed.

"Yes... Wonderful... My thoughts exactly..." He said slowly, careful not to set the girl off her apparent joy. "So... If one were to have data on the Hosts, who would have it?"

"Oh?" Renge put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Well, I have enough data on them on the personal web site, but if you want anything extensive... I suppose Kyouya-sama would have it..."

"Kyouya? Ootori Kyouya?"

"Yes! The vice-president! You know him?"

"I've been briefly acquainted," He clarified with a small frown, thinking back to the events in the classroom. "Would he keep this data in his laptop?"

"I'm quite sure he keeps records of everything in there! He's always typing in it, you see?" The excitable girl answered.

A gleam in his eyes betrayed his sudden heightened interest. "Ah... Is that so...?" The boy stopped their walk, retrieving a cellphone from his pocket. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a call, right now. Shall I meet you again after class so that I might be properly acquainted with the club?"

"Of course!" She waved the boy goodbye and headed in the direction of the classrooms. "It was nice meeting you, Tsuneo-sama!"

After watching the girl retreat from his sight, he took a precautionary look around before dialing a set of numbers and pressing the device to his ear. With a conspiratory voice he spoke. "I'll be needing you after all,"

...

"I doubt an Ootori would ever leave it unguarded, which is why I'll have Mason retrieve it. If it has a security system, I'll have you do what you do best."

...

"You're the best hacker I know. I'm sure you can crack one laptop,"

...

"I'm positive. End of discussion." With that, he ended the call and pocketed the phone, looking to the skies with a thoughtful visage.

"Fujioka Haruhi..."

His face formed a manic grin.

"I can already tell that this will be fun with you..."

* * *

A/N:

Ooohh... How ominous, no? Well that's for you to decide.

Hasegawa Tsuneo is a fictional character created by me. If he shares the same name of an actual person or an already established fictional character, it is pure coincidence.

Death Knell 4 is an entirely fictional game. If for some reason, it shares the same name of an actual game, it is pure coincidence.

If you can spot the (somewhat) profound (and nearly completely obvious) fourth wall breaking, give yourself a pat in the back you little genius you.

Can't guarantee too many updates, but I can assure you guys that I'll never try to abandon my fics to incompletion.


End file.
